


Coffee

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: SECONDARYREALM INQUIRED: Hey Rif! It's been awhile since I requested something, and even longer since I did that wasn't part of a celebration/event! So, if it isn't too much trouble, could we get a little something with our sweet Yugi comforting or pampering the reader? Just some fluffy Yugi basically, whatever you're inspired to do. I'm stressed from starting a new job right now, so some love from Yugi sounds nice lol. Thanks in advance, you're awesome!! ^o^
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Coffee

Your introduction had gone a bit too smoothly, you had sensed it the first day you entered the place. Your desk was just right, the people were nice, your inbox was organised, everything went just right and off you went into your new job without so much of a hiccup. It had made you anxious the first few days, for you were anticipating the first big mistake, or something that everyone had overlooked and then would give you some unnecessary spot in the centerlight that you were not looking for. But as the days proceeded and nothing happened you started to ease up and think, perhaps this time you could be spared the initiation. That was until the last day of the week hit you. Just as you thought that you could leave and end your first week without any antics happening to the new person you found yourself anxiously ringing the IT department just short before the office would stop.

“Hi, I’m uuuh, I’m new here and…” you anxiously tried to explain your problem to the IT guy at the side of the line, feeling a little guilty at the way you had disturbed someone so late into the day and even at the end of the week. You could just imagine their face, how they probably were looking forward to getting out of work and maybe celebrate a weekend, or something similar and then suddenly there was you. Bothering them, just a short few minutes before freedom, just to take it away with something as silly as whatever you were dealing with.

“So, I tried several things, but it is not working and maybe I’m not doing it right, or…” you were rambling on as you tried to explain what was wrong and what you needed help with, the male at the other side of the line patiently hearing you on before asking you a few short questions before silence fell, only the sound of a mouse clicking indicating that some type of work was in progress.

“Does it work now?” the male asks from the other side, still patient, still nice and you are grateful for whatever has graced this stranger with the kindness to deal with you so late into the day and week.

“I think it does!” you exclaim, relieved now as you click around and test out a few features. “Thank you so much, especially so late into the day,” you apologise to the male who chuckles at the other side, obviously not minding the whole issue as much as you did.

“Well, you could make it up with a coffee?” he tells you and you stutter something incomprehensible, not really sure how to react as you fall quiet for a bit. Was it a joke, or was he being honest? The silence drudges on as you try to find an answer and soon there is another awkward chuckle coming through the phone.

“I was just joking,” the male says and you can hear the cringe from his side as you feel yourself blush, feeling silly for taking him seriously. Of course it was a joke, you had been so tense and so nervous, he probably was only trying to dispel the anxiety in you, which had failed. Or only if you let it. Braving yourself you quickly take in a deep breath as you gather your last bit of courage together.

“I mean,” you try, scrambling back up, “if you tell me where your office is located I could order some coffee for you to be delivered?” you try and wince at how offbeat you are in the joke, but the silence at the other side of the line seems to indicate that the IT’er is really considering it.

“Will you bring it?” he tries and you smile inwardly, glad to hear that the conversation hasn’t gone flat yet as you shrug at the invisible figure you’re talking to, confidence rising as you lean against the desk.

“If you’re close by enough? Maybe I will take my coffee break with you,” you jest which is taken into kind from the man you’re speaking to.

“Maybe next week? Seeing as I’m about to sign off for today,” the male tells you and you laugh, nodding at yourself as you wonder if this was just a continuation of the joke or if there were true expectations that were being raised right now.

“Thank you again, to whom did I have the pleasure?” you covertly try to get his name, not having caught it the first time when you were still full of nerves and IT issues. He doesn’t seem to pick on it, or at least, doesn’t indicate that he minds the question as an eager answer comes:

“Yugi Mutou, IT department of…” he tells you in response and much to your delight you realise that the two of you actually work in the same building, meaning that you might actually take him up on the offer, even if it was a joke.


End file.
